


割去我心，因為它屬於你

by notthechosenone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Blood, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Misuse of cutlery, Period-Typical Homophobia, Tumblr Prompt, illya is a wide eyed puppy, our boy is hella good with knives, random intruders, some violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>湯梗：Illya之前一直覺得Solo是個不會打架的小偷，因為他輕易的就把對方擱倒在廁間。</p><p>而某些闖入者槍擊了Illya，Solo對此不甚開心。</p>
            </blockquote>





	割去我心，因為它屬於你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cut Out My Heart, For It Belongs To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738871) by [fineandwittie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineandwittie/pseuds/fineandwittie). 



> 譯者前言：嗚我有說過我喜歡悶悶的東西嗎？只是想翻爆氣的Solo，我真的常因為某些小細節跑去要授權欸（扶額  
> 這篇翻給可愛的阿寧，謝謝她聽我各種該和投餵哈哈XDDD抱歉沒辦法產糧，努力生翻譯給你啾

那是很平靜的一段日子中平靜的一天，閒閒無事到Illya都要開始磨牙了，他從不相信平靜。當然的，他的生活中大部分都捲著狂風暴雨，這平靜指代表一件事：他們在風眼中心。  
  
他們待在馬德里的安全屋內，正時任務中途，他倆陷入某種奇怪的居家相處。那種他完全沒想到Napoleon Solo知道怎麼過得優閒生活。Gaby大部分的時間都在轉電台跟維持暖氣運作，Solo負責伙食跟洗衣，Illya洗碗跟清洗維修一切其他東西。第一周他們協調著過活，算是順利 ，但接著兩周後Illya覺得他快被逼瘋了。這是他永遠不可能有的安定，一個成年男子的平凡生活，照顧著世界上他最重視的兩個人的日子。  
  
他好奇他們暫時的鄰居到底做何感想，會以為Gaby是他們其中之一的血親嗎？還是是兩個死同性戀用女人來做擋箭牌？或是其他種種推測。大概是Illya內心的慾望促使他去有這些想法，他承認這些慾望的存在，嗚，不會大聲說出來就是。因為他真切如此希望，他希望Gaby能快樂，找到屬於她的人，更勝於這個，他想要Napoleon。  
  
他不只想要知道這男人的肌膚的觸感，他想要寸寸品嘗過他，從那俏麗的虎牙往下一路到他的陰莖，他不只想要將Napoleon舔開占滿，也想被他填實。不，不是這樣的，即使他絕望地想要這一切。  
  
他想要知道Napoleon的頭靠在自己肩上的感覺，然後把手環在嬌小男人的腰際，他想要保護他的牛仔，那個不屬於間諜世界，直到被捕獲削尖的男子。想要站在Napoleon跟任何想要傷害他的人中間，他看過他的牛仔打鬥，知道在戰鬥中他將輸去性命的有多迅速。Illya渴望能有不經心的觸碰、心不在焉的吻跟其他所有親密、愛與信任所包含的東西。他想要Napoleon靈魂的強烈程度更遠超於對他身體的渴望。  
  
這是他在那個平靜的下午另他分心的想法，Gaby在車庫鼓弄著他們的交通工具，音樂聲音開到連死人都會從墓中嚇醒。Napoleon在打理晚餐，就像位法國廚師般將手肘收緊，用他解釋過，一種叫三德包丁的刀子切菜。Illya坐在餐桌整理軍備，把他們拆開來清潔，好吧，也許一段平靜的日子還是挺不錯的。老實說，這可慘了，因為當一群蒙面人踢爆大門闖進來的時候，他的武器可是分解狀態地躺在他眼前，重新裝組在上彈至少就需要三十秒，這還是在他有充足彈藥的前提下，而他沒有。  
  
Illya快速站起身來，嘴唇扭緊。來者總共有六人，全副武裝，講的是西班牙文。大叫著什麼東西且下Illya無法遵從的指令。他們舞著槍要他滾開，Illya站在那群男人跟Napoleon的中間，一步也不打算離開。  
  
『Espera! Espera!(等等)』Solo用西班牙文回應，聽起來覺得這一切都挺無聊的。『Toma lo que quieras. El dinero está en el dormitorio. Toma lo!(拿走想要的東西吧，錢在臥室，自己去拿。)』  
  
Illya的手在抖，鮮紅色爬進他的視野範圍內。『他們是誰？』  
  
他說得很小聲，口氣中透著的惡毒讓對方轉身過來，在房間內部緊張地走動。  
  
Solo聽起來不甚確信。『他們是強盜，來搶錢的。我不知道為什麼一次來了六個，但目標就是錢而已，沒別的。』  
  
Illya抽了下，幾乎就要點穿Solo拙劣的謊言，但有動作本身就是個錯誤的抉擇，其中一個定不住的入侵者，在認清Illya到底要往哪裡移動前就開了槍，接著一切都慢了下來。Illya感受到子彈穿過身體的白熱又刺冷的疼，這不只是個擦傷，是肩膀處鎖骨旁一個血淋淋的洞。因為近距離射擊的緣故，衝擊波震的他踉蹌向後、頭撞上牆。這擊使他頭暈目眩，因為有一個瞬間，Illya只看見五個人完好無傷地站在門口附近，下一秒，一把三德包丁穿進射傷他男人的腦袋內，Illya的嘴不受控制地張的老大。  
  
Napoleon閃進了他的視線範圍，手持著菜刀，臉上寫著全然地憤怒。Illya從未看過他這個樣子，更別提以往溫和的那個美國人。  
  
美國有句古老的格言：別帶刀子去槍戰。  
  
顯然想出了這句話的人從未見過Napoleon Solom  
他簡直.. ....用手上的刀像切奶油般支解五個入侵著的模樣簡直令人嘆為觀止，Solo先放倒了一位配槍搶匪。這時一名男子才拉開板機，Solo滑到對方身側，射擊範圍外，然後把刀狠狠地埋進他脖子。比起相對輕鬆地把刀順著拉出來，Solo猛的一扯，切穿喉嚨，動脈的血看起來濺得頗疼。刀子再度重獲自由，Solo旋身踢開裂喉男手上的槍，直到此時剩下三個人終於意識到槍一點用也沒有，因為距離太狹小了。解除了武裝的男人絕望地撲向Solo，得到的是深刺進胸口有十五公分的刀傷。Illya在這刻暈了下，回神過來的時候最後兩個男人也成了屍體倒在地上，Solo不見人影，大概是去找第六名入侵者。  
  
Illya笨拙地眨眨眼，看著世界軸心就這樣傾斜。他曾見過Solo打架，但不是，絕對不是像這種樣子。如果那天在廁所Napoleon有把刀在手的話，Illya早就死透了，在骯髒的男廁地板上把血都流光。他吞了口口水，反射性地覺得恐懼、還有興奮，去覺得Napoleon Solo這個男人是 _絕對致命_ 的。  
  
腳步聲踩過廚房地板然後Illya睜開了眼，他甚至不記得自己什麼時候閉上了它們。Napoleon被鮮血浸染，髮際黏著血塊，臉頰被紅痕點綴，Illya想要用舌頭把他整個人舔乾淨。  
  
Napoleon眨眨眼，『痾，你說什麼？』他說。  
  
Illya皺眉，『什麼呢？』他反問。  
  
Napoleon挑眉然後用拇指拉起Illya的眼簾，確認他的脈搏。『你剛剛說你想舔我的臉。』  
  
Illya覺得自己的臉就要燒起來了。『不，我什麼都沒說。』他否認。  
  
Napoleon帶著個硬擠出來的笑，眼神中透著藏不住的恐懼。『噢是的Illya，你的確這麼說了，從你的傷口來看，我會說是大量失血讓你的舌頭失去控制了。』  
  
Illya垂下眼睛盯著地板，他必須改想想什麼純潔的不是Napoleon的東西才行，因為他注意到自己真的把慾望大聲說出口了。『我不知道你在說什麼，Cowboy。』  
  
Napoleon露出個溺愛地笑容，『是，是，Peril，你說了算。現在起來，我們得把你肩膀內的子彈拿出來，順便檢查下你的大腦。』  
  
Napoleon扶他到廁所並協助他坐在馬桶上頭，自己則去取醫療包。子彈嵌進了肌肉內，正是如此他才沒有死於大量失血。即使這整個過程天殺地疼，剪刀冰冷的金屬感卻也將他拉回現實。  
  
『你在幹嘛，Cowboy？』  
  
Napoleon眨眨眼，臉上全寫著困惑。『你手臂留著子彈是抬不起來的，而我沒辦法在穿著衣服的狀況下幫你治療，我可是問題解決大師呢！』  
  
在Illya有辦法抗議以前，Napoleon就拾起了他的衣角開始剪，Illya咬住聲呻吟，這 **絕對不是** 勃起的好時機，不是在Napoleon靠那麼近、會被他看到的狀況下。因為不論Illya有多想要，有多愛他，多絕望地渴望著他，Napoleon Solo可是個典型的花花公子，他現在知道“放倒他們其中一位”意指色誘他們的男性目標，在他們共事的三年內，這種指令也只下來三次。每一次Solo回來脫去衣服去盥洗時，眼神空洞且全身肌膚透紅，Gaby會抱著他坐下直到Napoleon回到原本的狀態為止。當這種事情發生時，Illya覺得噁心，因為他知道Napoleon討厭這個，討厭跟男人產生關係。  
  
他想著Napoleon如果發現他有反應的話臉上的厭惡的表情，這種事他從不多想，不然最後遭殃的是飯店房間。  
  
所以他試著專注在其他事情上頭，任何事情都行，但Napoleon手持著刀，沐浴著鮮血的畫面不停在他腦內徘徊，這男人可以媲美任何時候都會造訪他的死神。『他們還說我才是那個可怕的。』他咕噥，覺得自己被冤枉的可慘了。  
  
這句話聽起來想必不太對勁，因為原本自從廚房地板把Illya弄起來就放鬆自的Napoleon突然繃緊，然後退了開來，Illya因為困惑眨眨眼，抬起頭來，Napoleon眼神回到了之前那種需要Gaby安撫的空洞，怎麼了？在Illya沒有注意到的狀況下被發現了嗎？應該不會... ...到底是... …？  
  
『所以現在你怕我嗎？』  
  
Illya皺眉，『你在說什——』  
  
『你暗示了我才是那個應該被畏懼的。所以你現在... …怕我，因為你一開始認為自己比較擅長打鬥，所以你之前願意信任我... …那你現在呢？你知道我手上有刀能打贏你以後，你就開始怕我了，是這樣嗎？你——』  
  
『Cowboy，不是這樣的，我——』  
  
『你怎麼會不知道我——』  
  
『Napoleon！』Illya大吼，另一個男人陷入沉默，Illya從沒用過他的本名，一次也沒有。『Napoleon，我不怕你，這跟你嚇不嚇人沒有關係，你會怕我嗎？』  
  
『當然不會。』  
  
『懂了嗎？大家都說我是個嚇人的傢伙，在我憤怒並失去控制的時候，我做一些我自己都會後悔的事情，我... ...有時候甚至會畏懼我自己。但是你？我絕對不會怕你，不因為你是個強大的對手，而是因為你是Napoleon，你是Cowboy，你絕對不會傷害我、或Gaby，當然。我相信你，跟你有沒有辦法擊敗我沒有關係。』Illya在疼痛中擠出一個笑容。『不過說在前頭，你帶刀我照樣打的贏你。』  
  
那股空洞消散了，Napoleon垮在他原本靠著的流理台上。  
  
『操。』  
  
糟糕的慾望重擊他的下身，Illya輕輕呼吸著與自己的本能奮鬥。他不想再讓Napoleon透出那副空洞。但是來不及了，Napoleon早就注意到了，廢話，他當然會注意到，他可是個賊、是個間諜，比任何人都還要精明敏感的角色。  
  
Illya的臉頰燒的透紅，他轉頭避開對方的視線，對失去自己身體控制權感到羞恥。修長的手指輕輕捧上他的臉頰，將他的臉轉回來，Illya只好閉上眼睛，拒絕面對Napoleon的目光。  
  
『Illya，』不確定的聲音混著令人心碎的疼與懇求，Illya沒辦法不面對這樣的Napoleon，所以他張開了眼。『這是... …這表示你... ...』  
  
Illya再次吞了口口水，比上次緩和一些。『Cowboy，我... ...我很抱歉。我知道你... ...沒有同樣的感覺，我——』  
  
『什麼？』  
  
Illya皺起眉頭看著Napoleon，『我喜歡跟男人睡，但我知道你並不。』  
  
換Napoleon皺著眉了。『你從哪裡推得這個結論的？』  
  
『每次有男性的色誘任務時你都——』  
  
『這跟他們的性別沒有關係。』  
  
『那是什麼？是什麼讓你紅的像隻煮熟的蝦？還有你眼中的空洞？』  
  
Napoleon帶點酸楚地笑了，『我可不是妓女，CIA認為他們的特務需要有與目標睡換取情報的能力，這跟用性換取金錢又有什麼兩樣。我對當Waverly跟他的女王底下的妓女一點興趣也沒，這就是Double-O 計畫的存在目的，他們只讓願意做色誘任務的探員幹活，我從沒被強迫去色誘任何女性，但如果真的發生，我大概會做同樣反應。我跟Victoria上床是因為他很美，而且可以順便化解她對我的懷疑。但那是我的選擇，不是個命令。』  
  
Illya看著他，他實在沒辦法控制住自己一舉一動透出的慾望，就像他無從控制太陽升旗般。『所以這是不是代表... ...』  
  
Napoleon微微地笑了，傾身向前，近到可以吸進Illya吐出的氣息。『Illya Kuryakin ，你真是他媽令人太驚訝了。』這些字句擠在Illya嘴邊，然後另外一個人縮短他們最後一絲距離，吻上了他。  
  
-END


End file.
